Don't Worry, We're Here for You
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: After a almost a year of searching; the pilots have finally found their missing pilot, Wufei Chang. When they go to the prison that he was taken to, so they could take him home; what changes happened to Wufei? Will he be the same Wufei or someone else?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Gundam Wing story. Warnings are Yaoi, Yaoi threesome, possible Yuri, Rape, Abuse, OOC (major for Wufei), OCs, more warnings might come. This story is based on the wonderful story 'Let Me Cry' by 'fiery-icicles'; F.I. I hope you got my e-mail!!! It explains everything! Like the changes to the main couple, I changed it again; the main relationship will be a threesome.

Summary: Wufei had been captured by the OZ soldiers about a year ago. The war ended six months ago and the pilots have finally found their missing friend. Trowa and Heero go to retrieve their long time missing friend; but so much has happened to him. After being beaten and raped; Wufei barely remembers anything of his past and refuses to speak. Can the pilots get their friend back to normal; or will they have to settle with the new Wufei? While Wufei was there; who else has been touching him? And what does this have to do with Zechs?

Pairings: Eventual Heero/Wufei/Trowa; Duo/Quatre; Trieze/Zechs; (OC)?/Wufei; (OC)?/Zechs; more pairings might come.

Lil' Note: Unlike Zechs in the last story; he is not the bad guy in this one. You'll just have to wait and read who the bad guy is. And no, it's not Trieze either. Plus, Heero was never aware of where poor Wufei was; so he's not a bad guy either.

* * *

Chapter 1

"He's in the last corridor; when you make a left turn, you'll see a desk there." A guard drawled. "There you'll see a desk with a bodyguard sitting at it. Tell him who you need and he'll get him for you." With that the man just pointed in direction the two he was speaking to needed to go.

The two he was speaking to was Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy. These two were now at an OZ prison, looking for Wufei. This wouldn't have happened if the mission had only gone the way the pilots had planned.

**Flashback**

Trowa and Wufei were running as fast as they could through the shrubs outside an OZ base. One of them had to find away to get in the base without being caught; get to the main control room and get a virus that Heero had made into the main computer. If the mission was successful, the virus would affect all of the computers and everyone would be back together safe and sound; sadly, it didn't work out that way.

When they were close enough; Trowa had given Wufei the disk that contained the virus.

"Remember that we'll meet at the pier; if Duo hasn't shown up yet, then meet me in that shack." Trowa said.

"Alright, get over there quick; they might be headed here." Wufei said. "If they see you running in the streets; you'll be captured."

Trowa nodded.

They looked around and made sure that the coast was absolutely clear; when they were sure; Wufei dashed out of the shrubs and slipped into the base.

"Be careful..." Trowa whispered.

The reason why Wufei was able to slip in was because that the other pilots used their Gundams to knockout one of the main sources of power to the base. It obviously worked because the base seemed deserted at that time. Right at that time; the other pilots were at war with other Gundams.

Trowa sat there for about five minutes, waiting to hear if there was any trouble, when nothing was heard; he got up and rushed to his destination. Not knowing that that would be the last time he'd see his friend for nearly a year.

* * *

Trowa rushed to the pier and quickly went into the shack that was near the lake. He sat down on the floor, waiting for Wufei or Duo to come. He sat there for a few minutes, until a voice came over his walkie-talkie.

"03, 03!!! Do you read?" Wufei voice said over the W.T. (W.T. stands for 'walkie-talkie)

Trowa quickly responded.

"I'm at the control room." Wufei said. "I've just found the main computer."

Trowa explained what Wufei was to do with the program; then a small triumphant yell came from Wufei. Trowa couldn't help but smile; the mission was going well so far.

"05 get out of there now." Trowa said.

"Already ahead of you." Wufei said.

Just then sounds were heard. Trowa didn't know what was going on.

"Wufei! Wufei!!!" Trowa yelled.

There were yells and screams, then everything just went dead. The only thing coming from the walkie-talkie was a soft static sound.

A moment later; the door was busted open and Duo came running in.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Duo yelled yanking Trowa up to his feet.

"We need to save Wufei!" Trowa yelled.

"We'll save him later!" Duo yelled. "If we stay here, then _we'll_ be the ones who need saving!"

Duo pulled him out of the shack; into his awaiting Gundam and they were off.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

Trowa and Heero followed the directions that the guard at the door had given them. Like the guard had said; there would be a desk with another guard sitting at it. They walked up to the desk. The guard had brown hair that had dirty blond highlights and a pair of light red eyes that would grow darker when he gets angry.

"May I help you?" The guard asked.

"We are here for Chang Wufei." Heero said.

The guard's eyes widened; a flash of relief came to them.

"Oh thank lord!" The guard said as he got up and walked to one of the cells.

Heero and Trowa followed.

"They have been so rough with him; it's about time someone takes him home." The guard said.

"They?" Heero asked.

"The other inmates..." The guard said. "Ever since Wufei joined them, the others have always been beating, sometimes raping him."

Trowa's and Heero's eyes widened.

"No..." Trowa whispered.

"Right now, he's a mute; he never speaks anymore." The guard said. "Almost every night, he cries himself to sleep. The inmates broke him, he had such pride; he walked in here with his head high; but he'll be leaving with his head bent low."

"Someone's actually here to take that little slut home." One of the inmates said. "I'll miss him."

"Jordan that is enough out of you!" The guard yelled; his eyes flashed for a second and became a little darker than before.

"You're just jealous because you never touched him Roger." Jordan said. "You should have taken him when we offered him to you."

Roger opened the cell and Trowa stormed right in. Before he even knew what happened; Trowa was looking down at Jordan, who was now on the ground grabbing onto his crotch, groaning in agony.

"I swear I'll..." Before Trowa could finish; he felt a hand at his shoulder.

"Spare him..." Heero said. "Don't waste you strength on scum like him."

Trowa took a few breaths before he was calm again.

"Wufei will be at the very back of the cell." Roger said as he signaled for Heero and Trowa to follow him.

The other inmates that saw what happened to Jordan; thought it was wise that they keep away from Trowa, who was still pissed.

The three walked to the very back to the cell, to a small corner. The light was just bright enough for the three to see Wufei body. Heero and Trowa's eyes widened when they saw how thin Wufei was; he looked so very small and vulnerable to anything, it looked as if the slightest gust of wind could break him. His body covered in grime, dirt, and dried blood. The clothing Wufei was wearing was a long torn up shirt and torn up underwear.

"Wufei..." Roger tried.

Wufei whimpered and flinched at the sound of the voice.

"Let us try..." Trowa whispered. "Maybe we can get through to him."

"Okay, just be careful; if he gets too startled, he'll bite at anything." Roger said.

Trowa nodded and bent down in front of Wufei.

"Wufei...Wufei...do you here me?" Trowa asked.

Wufei lifted his head to Trowa; Trowa gasped when he looked into Wufei's eyes. They were hollow, filled with sorrow and fear. Wufei's hair wasn't wrapped in its usual tight ponytail; it was now falling over his eyes, it was tangled and dirty.

Heero bent down beside Trowa.

"Wufei, do you remember us?" Heero asked softly.

Trowa reached over and tried to brush some of the hair away from Wufei's eyes; but Wufei panicked and bite him.

Trowa snatched his hand back hissing in pain.

Wufei curled up into a defensive ball.

"Wufei, try to remember." Trowa said, ignoring the pain in his hand. "I'm Trowa, Heero is here also."

Wufei looked at Trowa; his eyes filled with tears. Slowly, he uncurled from his balled form and looked at both Trowa and Heero.

"Wufei, we're here to take you home." Heero said.

Wufei sudden lunched himself into Trowa's arms, crying his heart out.

Trowa held onto Wufei as he cried; Wufei held onto his tightly, as if he never wanted to let go. Trowa rubbed Wufei's back in slow soothing circles, whispering words of comfort into his ear.

"Shhh, shhh, that's it, let it out..." Trowa whispered. "We're here for you...no one will ever hurt you again..."

Heero only looked on as the two held each other.

After a few moments; Trowa lifted Wufei into his arms as he stood up. Wufei's sobs were reduced to sniffles.

"Let's go..." Trowa said.

Heero nodded.

Roger walked up to Trowa and took a good look at Wufei.

"Get well soon young one..." Roger said, with that he placed a kiss on Wufei's forehead.

Wufei slightly nuzzled Roger's nose.

"Take good care of him, he's going to need all the love and attention he can get." Roger said to Heero and Trowa.

They nodded and left the prison; leaving the hellhole that Wufei had to live in for so very long.

To be continued...

* * *

Well, how was it?

I know that there were some very close similarities in this story from 'Let Me Cry'. There will be more; but I promise that this story will not be a complete knockoff of that story!!! I swear! Soon things will change; I promise!

Well anyway, please send in reviews!!! I need them to live!


	2. Chapter 2

It's time for an update; god, I love this story! Thank you again to fiery-icicles for letting me use some of her ideas. And thank you to those who reviewed!!!

On with the story! Please R&R!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

On the ride home, in the limo that Quatre had sent them in; Wufei fell asleep in Heero's lap, Heero had his arms wrapped around him. Trowa gently petted Wufei's hair through out the ride home.

"He's looks like a child when he's asleep..." Trowa said. "Quatre will be taller than him."

"Well, what do you expect; he hasn't been eating well at all." Heero said. "Let's just be happy we got him out of there."

Trowa nodded.

After a few minutes; Wufei started doing something strange; he started shaking violently and screaming.

Trowa and Heero didn't know what to do at first; until they notice, Wufei was still asleep.

"Wufei, Wufei, wake up!" Heero yelled.

At Heero's yelling; Wufei screamed louder. Trowa noticed this.

"Don't yell Heero, it's just going to make everything worse." Trowa said as he took Wufei from Heero's lap onto his.

"Wufei, Wufei, wake up, please, wake up, it's only a dream..." Trowa said into Wufei's ear. Trowa rocked back and forth with Wufei in his arms, praying that he'd wake up soon.

Heero helped out.

"Wufei, you are no longer in that awful place; you're going home..." Heero said. "You're safe now..."

The screams subsided and the shaking subsided a little; Wufei slowly opened his eyes, tears rushing from them.

"Shhh, shhh, it was only a dream..." Trowa cooed to Wufei. "Everything's alright now..." Trowa brushed Wufei's hair out of his eyes with his fingers.

Wufei clung onto Trowa, while looking at Heero.

"Are you okay now?" Heero asked softly.

Wufei nodded slightly.

The limo came to a stop slowly; Heero looked out the window.

"We're home..." Trowa said.

Heero got out of the limo and rushed to the other side; he opened the door and let Trowa out; Trowa held Wufei in his arms.

Wufei's eyes lit up when he saw how huge the mansion was. His eyes looked so innocent, like a child's eyes; curiosity flashed in them.

Heero and Trowa walked up the steps to the mansion; where both Duo and Quatre waited for the arrival of their friend.

* * *

"Do you think he's going to be alright?" Quatre asked his lover as he paced back and forth in the living room.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Duo said. "And stop walking back and forth, you're making me dizzy!"

Quatre stopped and looked at Duo.

Just then, the door was heard being opened.

"I think they're here." Duo said.

Quatre sat down on the couch; looking to the entrance of the living room to see who was coming.

"Is anyone home?" Heero's voice hollered.

"We're in here!" Duo and Quatre yelled back in union.

Heero came through the entrance first; then the most unexpected sight came when Trowa rounded the corner.

Duo and Quatre's eyes widened.

Heero gave them a little glare.

"Well, aren't you two going to say hello to him?" Heero asked; a little peeved. He expected that to happen, he just didn't know it would annoy him.

Trowa slowly walked over with the two; Wufei was looking at the two with wide eyes, his arms wrapped tightly around Trowa's neck. When Trowa got to the couch; he slowly sat down and had Wufei on his lap.

"Do you remember them?" Trowa asked Wufei softly.

Wufei wagged his head no.

"You don't remember us?" Duo asked a little hurt.

Wufei buried his head into Trowa's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we're to help you Wufei." Quatre said. "I'm Quatre..."

"And I'm Duo..." Duo said.

Wufei looked at the two for a moment; before the phone rang, which made Wufei jump slightly.

"I'll get that." Quatre said. "It's probably the company..."

Quatre got up and rushed to the kitchen.

Wufei's attention turned to Trowa's bang. He tried to catch it in his hand; but Trowa moved before he could touch it. Wufei pouted and tried again; Trowa kept ducking out of the way of Wufei's hand, a smile was at his lips.

Heero and Duo looked on in shock; Wufei was acting like a total child. But a smile came to their lips also; they couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Quatre came back into the living room; looking a little angry. But when he saw the sight of two of his best friends; the slight frown he had turned into a smile.

But a question lingered in all of their minds, 'how much has Wufei really changed?'

A few moments later; Wufei finally caught Trowa's bang. A gleeful giggle came from him; Trowa let out a little chuckle, then tackled Wufei with a tickle attack.

Wufei was giggling uncontrollably and trying to wiggle out of Trowa's grasp; Trowa tickled him all the way to the point were tears came to Wufei's eyes.

"We need to clean him up." Trowa said pulling Wufei into a hug. "Quatre, would you mind if we use one of your pajamas."

"They won't be a complete fit, but okay." Quatre said. "I'm not going to be able to be around to help; the company needs me."

Trowa nodded and stood up with Wufei in his arms.

"I'm going to go with Quatre; you two take care of Wufei." Duo said.

Heero and Trowa nodded.

A moment later; Duo and Quatre went out the door to the company; and Heero, Trowa, and Wufei went upstairs to one of the bathrooms.

* * *

When they got to the bathroom; Heero drew the water for the bath, which left Trowa to discard Wufei's torn up, dirty, smelly, rags.

When Trowa tried to remove Wufei's shirt; Wufei started squirming, trying to get out of Trowa's grasp again. Trowa let out a heavy sigh; and looked at the now scared Wufei.

"Wufei...please trust me." Trowa whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you. We just need to clean you up."

Wufei looked at Trowa for a moment; his eyes still uncertain. But, reluctantly, Wufei lifted up his arms.

Trowa smiled slightly and pulled Wufei's shirt off. Before the shirt was off, there were a few visible cuts and bruises; but when it was taken off, Trowa saw that Wufei's body was littered with wounds. A small gasp came from Trowa; Heero looked to see what Trowa was gasping about and his eyes widened.

Wufei felt embarrassed, so he slouched his shoulders, wrapped his arms around his body and looked at the floor. The others realized their staring scared Wufei.

"Sorry Wufei..." Trowa whispered before placing a kiss on Wufei's forehead. "Are you ready?"

Wufei nodded and stood up. Trowa slowly pulled off Wufei's underwear; anger boiled in both Trowa and Heero when they saw that blood caked Wufei's thighs. Wufei started shaking slightly; his eyes had tears in them as memories on what caused the wound and blood came washing over him.

Trowa stood up and pulled Wufei into a hug. Wufei brought his arms up around Trowa neck and let his tears fall.

"The bath is ready." Heero said.

Trowa picked up Wufei into his arms again and slowly brought him to the warm bath. Slowly he lowered Wufei into the water. Wufei looked at his two friends uncertainly, not really know what was going on. Heero had put bubbles into the water, so now the full tub was flowing with bubbles.

Heero took a sponge and squeezed some fruit scented soap in it; gently, he soaped Wufei. Trowa had shampoo; he put a generous amount in his hand and started washing out Wufei's hair. Wufei was distracted by the bubbles.

All in all, this bath took probably an hour. Even after Heero and Trowa were done cleaning Wufei; Wufei didn't want to get out.

"C'mon little one, you can get another bubble bath later." Trowa said. "Right now, we have to get you ready for Sally."

Wufei looked at Trowa, his eyes asking, 'who's Sally?'

Heero answered.

"Sally is a good friend of ours; she's also a good friend of yours too." Heero said. "She's a doctor and she's going to give you a little home check up."

"Please come out of the water now little one, please?" Trowa asked nicely.

Wufei pouted again, but did as he was asked. He stood up; Heero pulled the plug out of the tub; Wufei watched in amazement as the water drained. Trowa wrapped a towel around his waist and helped Wufei out of the tub.

When Wufei was out; Heero and Trowa dried him off.

"Do you think we should dress him in here; or should we dress him in his room?" Trowa asked.

"Let's dress him in his room." Heero said. "He's going to need to get comfortable in his room anyway."

"Come on little one..." Trowa said. "We need to get you dressed." He held onto Wufei's hand and led him out of the bathroom.

Heero followed close behind.

* * *

When they arrived in the bedroom; Quatre's pajamas were already folded neatly on the bed. Wufei looked around, wondering what the room was for.

Trowa walked over to the bed and took the pajamas; he helped Wufei get dressed. With in a matter of minutes Wufei was on his lap trying to tug on his bang again.

"When do you think Sally is coming?" Heero asked as he sat down on the bed.

"She said that she would be here at five or five-thirty." Trowa said while ducking and swatting at Wufei's hand.

Wufei continued on with their little game; then it started raining and he looked out the window. He looked at Heero for an answer as to what was going on outside.

"That's rain..." Heero said. "Don't you remember that?"

Wufei shook his head and looked at the window again. Then, all of a sudden, a huge bang of thunder came.

Wufei let out a loud shriek and clutched onto Trowa for dear life.

This made Heero laugh his ass off. Trowa glared at him.

"Heero quit it!" Trowa snapped. "He's had a tough time at the prison; he doesn't need you laughing at him!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Heero said, his laughter dying down. "It's just that, I never expected Wufei to ever do that."

Trowa pried Wufei's death grip from around his neck; Wufei was crying again.

"Shhh...shhh...it's alright..." Trowa cooed to Wufei as he hugged him. "It's only thunder."

After a few minutes; Wufei's crying stopped; and the doorbell rang.

To be continued...

* * *

What's Sally going to say about Wufei's changes?

What will happen when she arrives?

Please R&R if you want to find out!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time. Thank you to those who reviewed my story, now on with it!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Do you think we should get Sally to come up here or do we just take Wufei downstairs?" Heero asks.

"Do you want to go downstairs Wufei?" Trowa asks Wufei.

Wufei shakes his head and buries his head into Trowa's shoulder again.

"I'll get her." Heero says.

Heero goes downstairs quickly before Sally rings the doorbell again. When he arrives; he opens the door just as Sally is about to ring again.

"About time you came." Sally says.

"We had a little trouble with Wufei." Heero says. "Let's go…"

Heero ushers Sally in and closes the door; he signals for Sally to come and follow him upstairs.

"Anymore complications than the one he had just before you opened the door?" Sally asks.

"A few more complicated complications that you should see for yourself." Heero says.

* * *

When Sally arrives to the room; she is surprised to see Wufei; who is back at trying to pull Trowa's bang. She looks on in amazement as he catches it again; she listens as Wufei giggles when Trowa tickles him. She looks to Heero for an answer.

"He's been acting like this ever since we brought him home." Heero whispers.

Sally looks back to Wufei; Trowa notices she arrived.

"Wufei…" Trowa says as he points to Sally. "That's Sally…"

Wufei looks at her like a cute child; his eyes shining with a whole lot of curiosity as to who is this woman.

Sally walks over, but as she does so, Wufei pulls himself closer to Trowa in defense.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." Sally says softly. "I'm here to help you. You can trust me."

Wufei still clings to Trowa; but his grip on him lessens a little.

"I'm going to do some things with you, okay?" Sally says softly. "It won't hurt…"

Sally checks Wufei over; she finds nothing wrong; but the tough part is to come, she has to give Wufei a shot so he won't get sick. Sally goes over the plan with Heero and Trowa; the boys are uncertain, but they know it has to be done.

Trowa holds Wufei in a tight grip as Sally readies the needle. Wufei looks at the needle wide eyed and starts screaming and kicking, trying to get out of Trowa's grasp.

"I'm sorry Wufei…" Sally whispers.

She gives Wufei the shot quickly; she knows it hurts. Wufei lets out a bloodcurdling scream as Sally gives him the shot; he's crying when she is done. Heero is in the other side of the room watching. When Trowa lets go of Wufei; he runs into Heero's arms.

Sally looks down at the floor, feeling bad at what she has done, but she knows she had to do it so Wufei can keep healthy.

"I'll come back in a few days to check to progress of Wufei." Sally says as she gets up.

"I'll show you out." Trowa says.

As they leave the room; they are walking past Wufei at one point; Wufei moves away as they go by.

Trowa and Sally get downstairs; when they are at the door Trowa tries to ask his question, but Sally knows what it is.

"He's just going to need time; soon he might be back closely to normal." Sally says. "But in most cases, it doesn't happen."

Trowa nods slowly in understanding.

Sally walks out, waving at Trowa.

Trowa waves back and turns to go back upstairs.

* * *

Wufei lets out a little yawn as he lay down on his bed; Heero sits down on the edge and watches him.

"Tired?" Heero asks.

Wufei nods.

"Get some sleep now, okay?" Heero says.

Wufei nods and closes his eyes; a few moments later, his soft even breathing is the only reference to him sleeping.

Trowa comes into the room and stands beside the bed.

"What did Sally say?" Heero whispers.

"She said that there is a possibility of Wufei changing back to normal, but it's not likely." Trowa says.

Wufei stirs in his sleep for a moment, then settles.

Heero and Wufei let out a sigh of relief; they thought that Wufei was going to start with that little panic attack again. Trowa drapes the blanket over him; quietly, the two creep out of the room; leaving the room door open.

* * *

Heero is in the kitchen fixing himself something to eat and Trowa is in the living room reading a book; when a loud thud and breaking glass comes from Wufei's room.

Heero and Trowa rush up as fast as they can to Wufei's room. When they arrive they find Wufei on the floor, rubbing his head and the glass of a broken lamp beside him.

Trowa walks over to him and picks him up onto his lap when he sits on the bed.

Tears well up in Wufei eyes again; Trowa finds that there are a few cuts and scratches on Wufei's right arm, from the fall he guesses.

Heero picks up the broken glass and places them in the waste basket beside Wufei's bed. After that he sits beside Trowa.

Everyone's quiet for awhile; Wufei just has his head on Trowa's shoulder, no longer feeling sleepy.

"Are you hungry?" Trowa asks Wufei.

Wufei shrugs.

"Let's get down stairs and get you something to eat." Heero says as he got up.

Trowa and Wufei follow.

* * *

It has been an hour so far; Heero made Wufei a PB and J sandwich, then Trowa read him the book he was reading while he ate. Now, Wufei is sitting on the couch beside Trowa, with his head on his shoulder as he reads to him. Then, the sound of the door opening and closing comes to their ears.

"Guys, we're home!!!" Duo hollers.

"Duo, you don't have to be so loud." Quatre says as he comes around the corner, he spots Trowa and Wufei. "How was you're day?" He asks.

"It was okay." Trowa says. "Besides the little fall Wufei had out of bed and Sally's visit."

"How did Sally's visit go?" Duo asks.

"Not so well." Trowa says.

Just then, Wufei nudges Trowa to continue with the story that he's reading, 'A Wrinkle in Time.'

"Where's Heero?" Quatre asks.

"He's upstairs fixing a computer." Trowa says as he looks at Wufei, then he continues the story.

Quatre and Duo head upstairs so they can change.

* * *

Dinner that night was amusing; it turns out Wufei forgot how to use dinning utensils, so that left Heero, Trowa, Duo and Quatre to teach him how to properly use them.

First, Wufei tried to cut his chicken with a spoon; Trowa gave him a little knife so he could try to cut it, but Wufei nearly ended up cutting himself; Trowa gave himself a mental slap to the head for thinking that Wufei can handle anything sharp in the state that he was in. Then it came to the soup, Wufei tried eating that with a fork, but got frustrated when he couldn't get any broth along with the noodles; Heero took his spoon and fed Wufei himself. Then it came to dessert, it was ice cream; Wufei had no problem eating that, but he ate it too fast and ended up with a brain freeze headache.

Right now, everyone is in the living room watching a movie; they were planning to watch a scary movie that night, 'Chucky's Seed'; but in Wufei's estate, they were afraid that movie would scare him into hysteria. So, Duo pulled out one of his all time favorite movies, from Disney and Pixar, 'Finding Nemo'. Even though it would ruin their reps if anyone ever found out, Trowa and Heero did enjoy to movie, as did Wufei; who was sitting on Trowa's lap, jumping up and down through half the movie. (C'mon, tell me about someone who doesn't like 'Finding Nemo', I sure don't know anyone who doesn't!!!)

After the movie, everything calmed down; when the lights are turned on, Trowa finds Wufei sound asleep in his arms.

"I'll take him up to his room." Trowa says as he lifts Wufei up into his arms again.

"We'll be up in a moment." Quatre says as he rearranges the pillows on the sofa.

Trowa proceeds to go upstairs.

* * *

Trowa has just settled Wufei into bed; he drapes his blanket over him; just at Quatre, Duo and Heero walk in.

"He looked like a kid when he was awake." Quatre says. "But when he's asleep, he looks like a baby."

"Yeah, get used to it, because it might take a long time for Wufei to get back to normal." Trowa says.

Trowa places a kiss at Wufei's forehead, Heero walks up and does the say, so do Duo and Quatre. Slowly, the four walk out of the room to leave the sleeping boy lie.

* * *

Everyone's back downstairs, back in front of the television, watching the news, watching Zechs Peacecraft.

The news lady's voice explains it all.

"It's a joyous day today, as Zechs Peacecraft is finally found and alive." The lady says. "During the war, this young Peacecraft went missing; but today, Trieze K found him alive in an OZ prison." (I can't spell Trieze's last name for crap!)

"Here I was thinking he was dead." Heero says as he gets up to stretch.

"Look at him; he looks sort of like Wufei." Trowa says as he tilts his head over. "I wonder what happened to him in there."

"I bet that the people who run the prison didn't tell the inmates that they were dealing with a Peacecraft." Duo says. "Then…"

Quatre turns off the television.

"I'm going to visit them tomorrow, and you guys and Wufei are coming along." Quatre says.

"What?!!!" Everyone else yells.

Just as a loud sheik is heard from upstairs.

* * *

To be continued…

What happened?

Please send in reviews!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm finally updating; I'm sorry it took so long for me to update; I'll try updating sooner next time.

Thank you to: Dreamer's Wasteland, KawaiiKoorimeYokai, feiry-icicles, anna may, Moon-n-Universe-Goddess, Marika Webster, Deirdre, Melody Rasnake, and kuro no baka, for reviewing my story.

* * *

Chapter 4

Everyone rushes upstairs to see what happened to Wufei. When they get there, they find him tossing and turning in bed, still screaming. Quatre rushes up to him and sees that he's still asleep.

"We need to wake him up!" Quatre yells.

Trowa and the others rush beside Quatre and try shaking Wufei, it works. The moment Wufei wakes up, he jumps into Heero's arms. Heero rubs his back as Wufei cries again, Heero whispers words of comfort into his ear.

"I don't think we should leave him alone to sleep." Trowa says. "It seems that every time he sleeps alone, he ends up having a bad dream."

"Should we take turns on sleeping with him?" Duo asks.

"Yes, it seems that Heero has to be with Wufei for tonight." Trowa says.

Heero nods and gently pries Wufei off of him.

"Are you okay?" Heero asks Wufei.

Wufei nods and sits down on the bed, just then; the phone from downstairs is ringing.

"I'll get it." Trowa says as he heads out of the room.

* * *

Trowa rushes to the living room, he gets to the phone on the sixth ring.

"Hello, Winner residence." Trowa says into the phone; who he hears shocks him.

"Hello Barton." Trieze's voice says.

Trowa says nothing.

"I'm calling to see if you'll be coming over tomorrow to see Zechs." Trieze says.

"Yes, I and the others are coming." Trowa says.

"I hear that you found Wufei today." Trieze says.

"What do you want?" Trowa asks. "When we get over there, you better not lay a hand on him."

"Oh, don't worry; I think I know the state that Wufei is in." Trieze says. "The reason I called is to see if Wufei will be coming over. Zechs is home, but for some strange reason, he keeps asking for Wufei."

"Don't worry, we'll be there." Trowa says.

"Alright, good night then." Trieze says, then there is a click, signaling that Trieze hung up.

Trowa puts the phone back onto the receiver and heads back upstairs.

* * *

When he arrives, he finds that everyone is laughing. He walks in a little closer, only to end up laughing himself. Wufei is now tugging as hard as he can at the end of Duo's braid; Duo's trying not to scream and trying to get his hair out of Wufei's hands.

"C'mon Wufei, let go, it hurts!" Duo says.

Wufei only tugs harder and laughs.

"C'mon little one, time for bed." Trowa says as he gently releases Duo's braid from Wufei's grasp.

Wufei pouts and Duo whips off of the bed.

"Yes! I'm free!!!" Duo yells.

"So Trowa, who was that on the phone?" Quatre asks as he wipes tears from his eyes, tears from the laughing.

"It was Trieze." Trowa says.

Everyone, except Wufei, looks at him strangely.

"What did he want?" Heero asks.

"He wanted to know if we are coming over tomorrow." Trowa says.

"Why?" Duo asks.

"Because he says that Zechs wants…" Trowa doesn't finish, he's now looking at Wufei.

Wufei is clutching to Heero, whimpering.

"Wufei, what's wrong?" Heero asks him.

Wufei shakes his head and buries it into Heero shoulder.

"I think he should go to sleep now." Duo says.

Everyone nods in agreement; they all kiss Wufei's forehead and the others leave, leaving Heero with Wufei.

Wufei lays in bed, Heero lays right beside him.

"Good night Wufei…" Heero whispers.

Wufei snuggles up to Heero, Heero wraps his arm around Wufei's waist; slowly, sleep captures them.

* * *

The next morning…

Heero wakes up to the bed shaking; when he opens his eyes, he sees Wufei jumping up and down on the bed, with Trowa sitting on the edge watching at him.

"About time you woke up Heero." Trowa says as he glances at Heero.

"What time is it?" Heero asks groggily.

"It's almost nine." Trowa says. "We leave for Trieze's house at two."

Heero doesn't want to, but he gets up. Trowa takes care of Wufei.

"Let's get you cleaned up little one." Trowa says as he catches Wufei into his arms.

Wufei lets out a giggle as he's caught; he looks at Heero.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Heero says.

Trowa heads out the room, with a struggling Wufei in his arms.

Heero lets his body flop back onto bed, he felt that today wasn't going to be his day.

* * *

**Trowa's POV**

I wonder if Wufei had any sugar, because the sugar that he got from last night's dessert can't make him hyper for this long. I helped Wufei take a shower, and helped him brush his teeth; at those times, he did falter a bit, but it seemed that he got more hyper.

Right now, I'm in his room helping him get his cloths on; all he needs is underwear, a t-shirt, and jeans. So far, I got the underwear on him, now to keep him still long enough to put on the shirt and pants. He's running everywhere around the room.

"Need help?" A voice asks.

I turn to the door and see Hilde and Catherine.

"Do you think you can hold him down long enough?" I ask.

"We'll try." Cathy says.

We all run around the room, Wufei tips over the new lamp that he got yesterday after he broke the other one, and now the new one is broken. Hilde is laughing, so is Cathy; I on the other hand just want to get Wufei still for a couple of minutes.

Then, it happens; somehow Hilde pins Wufei down to his bed.

Heero walks in.

"What going on?" He asks.

I don't answer; I quickly get Wufei's shirt over his head and get his pants over his legs and thighs.

"You can let him go now." I say to Hilde.

The moment Hilde lets go of Wufei, he runs to Heero.

I'm blushing at this point, I shouldn't be thinking of Wufei like this in his state, but, he's hot!!!

His pants are shorts that are nearly short-shorts, and his shirt is a formfitting white long sleeve t-shirt with black stars. And to top it off, I didn't tie his hair back, so it's now sort of falling into his eyes.

"Are you ready for lunch Wufei?" Heero asks.

Wufei nods.

Together all of us head downstairs.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Everyone is downstairs, for lunch is McDonalds; luckily, there will be no use for any utensils other than plastic spoons. While talking and playing games with Wufei, everyone ate hamburgers, fries, chicken nuggets, and hot fudge sundaes.

Soon after lunch, the limo pulls up.

"Have a nice day girls." Duo says as he heads to the limo.

Quatre kisses each of the girls on their cheeks before rushing after Duo; Heero and Trowa say goodbye, while Wufei just waves.

The limo pulls out, and off the Trieze's house they go.

* * *

**Mini Side Story**

During the war, Trieze and Zechs became a couple. Almost year ago, the mysterious kidnapping of Zechs occurred. No one could find him and during the war, barely any time was found to try to find him. After the war, Trieze took it upon himself to find out where his lover was; but his heart broke when he finally found him. Trieze already knew before going to that prison to get his lover that Zechs would never be the same again.

* * *

**Back to Main Story**

They are now pulling up to Trieze's mansion. Wufei has his head out the window looking out in amazement at the flowers he's seeing; Quatre doesn't have some of these flowers.

"Wufei, get your head back in the car please." Trowa says as he pulls Wufei back into his seat.

Wufei sits still until the car comes to a stop. Everyone gets out of the car and look up the steps to the mansion, at the top of those steps, Trieze is standing.

"Welcome everyone." Trieze says as he makes his way down the steps.

Wufei looks up at Trieze as he walks up to him; Heero stands in front of him, glaring at Trieze.

"Stay away from him." Heero says.

Wufei looks up at Heero for a moment, not knowing what is going on.

"Follow me everyone." Trieze says as he turns, then a smile graces his lips, someone else just came out of the house.

"Heero!" A voice says.

Heero looks up the steps; the look on his face near horror, looking up at the person that he prayed wouldn't be there.

To be continued…

* * *

Who's there are the top of the steps?

What will happen during this visit?

Why was Wufei shaking when Zechs was mentioned?

Please send me reviews!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Update time!!! Thank you to those who reviewed, love you all!!! New chapter is finally up so the waiting is over!

Now on with the story!!!

* * *

Chapter 5

Wufei cringes at the voice he hears, something in the back of his mind tells him that he heard that voice before. He looks at Heero and sees the look on his face, it's obvious that Heero doesn't like the woman whose standing at the top of the steps, dressed all in pink.

"Heero, I missed you so much!" The woman says as she rushes down the steps.

"Relena…" Heero says in a flat voice.

Relena makes her way to him and hugs him, Heero's arms and hands remain at his sides.

Wufei looks up at Trowa, who at this point of fuming, his cheeks are flustered and his eyes are flashing; Wufei is not the only one who notices this.

"Come in everyone." Relena says as she takes a hold of Heero's hand and drags him along behind her.

Trowa takes Wufei's hand in his and follows, everyone else follows right after.

* * *

Everyone is led to the living room, they all take a seat and a maid comes in and places refreshments on the table; Wufei gladly pops a few candies in his mouth. Relena is talking to Heero trying to spark up a conversation, but Heero only responds with grunts; Trowa is glaring at Relena, but no one, except Wufei seems to notice. Trieze goes upstairs to get something. Soon, Relena gives up with Heero and turns to everyone else.

"So, how have all of you been doing?" Relena asks.

"We've been doing fine." Duo answers.

Relena is about to ask Wufei a question, when Heero finally speaks.

"Wufei's mute." Heero says.

"Oh…" Relena murmurs.

Just then, Trieze comes down the stairs with a small box in hand, he walks up to Wufei.

"This is for you." Trieze says as he hands Wufei the present.

Relena smiles, while everyone else glares at Trieze, Wufei opens the box.

A wide smile comes to his face at what he sees; Trowa looks at it in amazement. Inside the box is a little broach in the shape of a sword; made of silver, gold, and diamonds. Wufei tugs on Trowa's sleeve, signaling that he wants help to put it on.

Trowa takes the broach out of the box and pins it on Wufei's shirt. Wufei smiles as he looks at it; he gets up and makes his way over to Trieze, hugs him and kisses him on his cheek. Everyone looks on in shock, Trieze just smiles and kisses Wufei's forehead.

"Glad you like it Dragon." Trieze says.

Wufei shivers.

"Wufei, are you okay?" Trieze asks.

Wufei nods and makes his way back to his seat next to Trowa.

"When do we get to see Zechs?" Quatre asks.

"You won't get to see him today." Trieze says. "He says that he doesn't feel well and doesn't want to pass whatever he's catching to anyone."

Wufei frowns and pouts.

"You want to see him?" Trieze asks Wufei.

Wufei nods.

"I'll go up and see if he'll make an acceptation for you." Trieze says, again he gets up and goes upstairs.

Everyone waits for a few moments. Relena, once again, tries to spark up a conversation with Heero; then, her hands start moving, when they touch Heero, he gets up and sits next to Trowa; Trowa smiles.

Trieze comes back.

"Wufei, if you want to see him; you can come now." Trieze says.

Wufei jumps up and follows Trieze; Heero goes right after him, so does Trowa; leaving Duo and Quatre with Relena. (Oh boy…)

* * *

The three make their way to the third floor, Trieze leads them down a hallway; telling them that Zechs room is in a secret location that only a few people know.

"How is Zechs, besides being sick?" Trowa asks.

"He's been an emotional wreck." Trieze says. "The doctors say that it's from all the abuse that he received."

They arrive in front of the room.

"Zechs wants to see Wufei only." Trieze says. "He'll only be a few minutes."

Heero and Trowa hesitantly nod.

"You can go in now Wufei." Trieze says to Wufei softly as he opens the door.

Wufei nods and steps in.

* * *

When Wufei enters, he sees that the room is dark. All of the curtains are drawn over the windows and the only light within the room is a lamp with a dim light bulb.

"Wufei?" A voice calls.

Wufei turns and sees that someone is on a bed; he sort of has to squint to see the person.

"Wufei, come here, it's me Zechs." The voice says.

Wufei quickly makes his way to the bed and jumps on it, diving into Zechs' arms; Zechs wraps his arms around Wufei in a hug.

"Are you okay?" Zechs asks Wufei.

Wufei only nods.

"You can't speak, can you?" Zechs asks.

Wufei shakes his head and buries it into Zechs' shoulder.

"Don't worry; you'll be able to talk soon, if you only try." Zechs says.

Wufei smiles.

"Has he spoken to you anymore?" Zechs asks.

Wufei shakes his head.

"Good." Zechs says. "If he ever tries to contact you, stay away from him. Nothing good ever comes from him."

Wufei nods in agreement.

"I have something for you." Zechs says as he reaches over to a drawer and fishes something out, a small long box. "Hope you'll like it."

Wufei takes the box in his hands and smiles at his second gift, this one is a bracelet; a thin golden chain with a little W diamond charm on it.

"Do you want to put it on now?" Zechs asks.

Wufei nods and gives the box back to Zechs. Zechs takes the bracelet out of the box and puts it onto Wufei's wrist. Wufei looks down at it in awe as it shines in the dim light.

Zechs smiles at Wufei for liking the gift; then he yawns.

"I'm tired Wufei, you should get back to the others now." Zechs says.

Wufei gives Zechs a kiss on his cheek, he walks over to the room door and before he heads out he waves bye to Zechs, he opens the door and steps out.

* * *

Trieze, Heero, and Trowa are outside of the room waiting for Wufei. When Wufei exits the room, he flashes them a big smile and shows off the bracelet.

"Nice…" Trowa says. "We've got to go now."

From how serious Trowa's voice is, Wufei can tell it's something important.

The three make their way downstairs, about half way down, they can hear Relena talking.

When they arrive in the living room, they see that Quatre and Duo are trying desperately not to fall asleep as Relena keeps rambling.

"Guys, the Preventors called, Une needs to speak with us." Trowa says.

"Oh, sorry Relena, maybe we can continue another time." Duo says as he stands.

"Yes, we're so sorry." Quatre says as he follows Duo's actions.

Everyone says their goodbyes and leave quickly.

* * *

It doesn't take long for the limo to drive the five to the Preventors office. When they arrive, they see that officers are leaving the building. The G-boys get out of the car and rush inside.

Once inside, they see Une.

"Une, what's going on?" Trowa asks.

"There has been an explosion downtown; this is expected to be a terrorist attack of some sort." Une says.

"We'll be there soon, but who's going to keep an eye on Wufei?" Duo asks.

"I'll keep an eye on him; you guys should be there for only about an hour or two." Une says.

"Alright…" Heero says.

"Wufei, be good." Trowa says, and then he and the others are off.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Une asks.

Wufei shakes his head no.

"Well, don't worry; everything will be okay as long as you don't cause any trouble." Une says. "Follow me."

Wufei quickly follows Une, watching in amazement as all the people run around doing different tasks. All of them too busy to even notice Wufei.

* * *

An hour later; at the explosion crime scene…

Heero's POV

When I got over here, all I saw was police officers, firemen and women, and paramedics surrounding a burning building. Now, all I see is a huge pile of rubble, the building was burnt to the ground; so far, twenty dead bodies are found and there are more missing. I'm looking around to see what I can find that will point out who caused the explosion to this department store.

"Heero, over here!!!" Duo yells.

I rush over to see what he has found.

"What is it?" I ask.

Duo hands me a broken sword, everything but the handle is in bad shape.

"I know this symbol." Duo says pointing to the handle.

I look down at the handle and I see something etched in gold that looks like a burning rose.

"The Dead Rose Clan." I whisper.

To be continued…

* * *

The Dead Rose Clan, what's that?

Did they cause the explosion?

What will the others do about?

Who was Zechs talking about?

Please send me reviews!!!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm updating now, come out, come out where ever you are! I'm serious come out; read the story! Review me! Well anyway, I'd like to thank the readers and reviews of this story.

Special thanks to:

**Dreamer's Wasteland**: No, Trieze didn't cause any of Wufei's trama; he didn't cause any of Zechs' either. Keep reading to find out, please?

**Heero-Ace**: You keep updating your story to, I want to know if Duo's going to live or not; I don't believe what the doctor says. You can't kill Duo!

**Aisling- a.k.a. Shinigami**: I'm going, and hopefully my ideas will allow me to continue; if I can think of anything.

**Pockyprincess**: I'm sorry for asking so many questions; I just think that asking the questions will keep the readers hooked. Plus, I like writing in present-tense for now, I promise that if there is a sequel that I'll write in past-tense.

* * *

Chapter 6

Everything from the department store explosion is verified; the explosion is a plan of the Dead Rose Clan. The Dead Rose Clan is basically a gang of evil people, probably thousands of evil people; it's so hard to believe that all of those people apart of that clan follow orders from only one leader. The people in the clan rob, steal, kill, and a lot of other evil things. Lots of people have lost their lives to the clan; and today, over forty people lost their lives to them. For nearly fifty years, people have been trying to find out who leads them; it's believed that a new leader is chosen every ten years, which makes everything difficult to catch the leader.

Right now, the G-boys are in Une's office explaining what they have found. They don't notice it, but Wufei is fidgeting. They don't know, but what happened to Zechs and Wufei, has to do with the leader of the Dead Rose.

"So, you're saying that there is a possibility that the explosion is a possible plan by the Dead Rose." Une says.

"Not _possible_…" Trowa says. "It _is_ an explosion by the Dead Rose."

"We'll look into everything in the explosion again." Une says. "All of you are dismissed."

Everyone stands up and walks out, except Wufei, who has fallen asleep. Trowa walks over to the couch and picks him up.

"Take good care of him." Une says.

Trowa nods and heads out of the office.

* * *

When the boys arrive home, they find that Hilde and Catherine went home. Trowa is sort of happy because he knows that if they were still here, somehow Wufei would wake up and would want to play.

"I'll take him up to his room; it's my turn with him tonight anyway." Trowa says.

Everyone nods and looks on as Trowa goes up the stairs.

"Man, that case has me exhausted." Duo says as he yawns, walking over to the couch.

"Let's just be glad it's over, for today anyway." Quatre says as he walks into the kitchen.

Heero sits in a comfy armchair, thinking about everything at the crime scene.

'What in the world is Dead Rose doing on this colony?' Heero thinks. 'There is nothing for them to prove here, or for them to take.'

A loud yell comes from stairs and everyone starts running upstairs.

* * *

When they arrive, they find Wufei in Trowa's arms sobbing.

"Shhh, Shhh, it's alright Wufei, nothing or no one's here to hurt you." Trowa whispers as he rocks Wufei back and forth.

"What happened?" Quatre asks as he walks into the room.

"I don't know, I was taking Wufei's shoes off and he just woke up screaming." Trowa whispers.

Wufei's sobs cease a little, enough for him to breathe easily.

Heero rubs Wufei's back and Wufei fully stop crying, soon, he falls back to sleep.

"Jeez…" Duo says. "It's going to take awhile for us to get used to all of this; makes me wonder about Zechs."

Everyone is quiet for awhile as they watch Wufei sleep; Trowa settles him onto the bed and changes him into his pajamas, then covers him up.

"I think I'll change myself now, it's late enough anyway and I'm tired." Trowa says.

Everyone nods, places kisses on Wufei's forehead and say goodnight to Trowa.

* * *

Later that night, Trowa is in bed, but not asleep, at two in the morning. He has Wufei in his arms and he's looking down at him.

'He looks so much like a little boy.' Trowa thinks. 'How could anyone do that to him?' Trowa thinks about everything that Roger said that the other inmates did to Wufei.

Wufei turns in Trowa's arm a little, and he opens his eyes, he looks up at Trowa.

"Hey…" Trowa whispers. "Do you need anything?"

Wufei shakes his head no and snuggles closer to Trowa.

Trowa sighs and pulls Wufei a little closer.

"Go to sleep little one." Trowa says. "Tomorrow, I have a surprise for you."

Wufei's eyes close, but Trowa can tell that Wufei won't be able to go to sleep in just five minutes. He waits about twenty minutes before he hears Wufei's even breathing before he lets himself fall back asleep.

* * *

In the morning, when Trowa wakes up, he's a little confused as to why he Wufei's nowhere in sight. He gets up out of bed and stretches, then he heads out in pursuit of Wufei.

He looks in the bathroom, he doesn't find him their; he looks in the library, no Wufei. Finally, he gets an idea and looks in Heero's room.

When he arrives, he sees Wufei jumping on Heero's bed and Heero at his desk on his computer. Wufei jumps off the bed and runs Trowa, hugging him.

"Morning little one..." Trowa says as he kisses Wufei's forehead.

"He came here a few hours ago." Heero says without turning.

"Really?" Trowa says. "I hope he wasn't a bother."

"No, I was already awake." Heero says.

Wufei runs back to Heero's bed and starts jumping again.

"Did you give him sugar?" Trowa asks as he looks at Wufei.

"No, I guess he's hyper like this naturally." Heero says as he pulls his attention away from his computer to Wufei. 'Ten-thirty, time really flies.' He thinks.

"Wufei, come on, we have to clean you up." Trowa says.

Wufei shakes his head and continues jumping. Heero jumps up onto the bed and tackles him down. Wufei lets out a squeal of surprise.

"Now Wufei." Heero says.

Wufei sticks his tongue out at Heero and struggles to get out of his grasp; that's not happening.

Heero picks Wufei up into his arms and follows Trowa into the nearest bathroom.

* * *

After nearly an hour in the bathroom; Heero and Trowa are finally finished cleaning themselves and Wufei, who is the reason why they were in there for so long.

"Now, for your clothes Wufei." Heero says as he drags Wufei back to his room, Trowa following behind.

When they enter, Heero and Trowa dress themselves first, then turn to Wufei who was already in his underwear, ready to make a challenge.

Trowa turns back around for one second to fetch Wufei's clothes, and Wufei starts his running around the room. Heero starts chasing him.

"Hurry Trowa!" Heero yells.

Trowa doesn't look in the closet, he just grabs a shirt and shorts and starts chasing Wufei also. Somehow, the two manage to get Wufei pinned down on the floor; Trowa quickly gets Wufei's clothing on and they let him go.

Wufei is up and out the room door headed downstairs for breakfast.

"I have a feeling he enjoys all of his morning running." Trowa says panting slightly.

"Yeah, we better get down before Wufei and Duo eat all of the good food." Heero says.

Trowa nods in agreement and they are out and downstairs.

* * *

When the two arrive downstairs, they see that everyone is having brunch. French bread crescents, ham, and juice. Wufei is already half way done, just as Heero and Trowa begin eating.

The doorbell starts ringing and Trowa goes to go get the door. When he comes back, he has a surprise of Wufei.

"Wufei, look who's here to see you." Trowa says.

A huge smile comes to Wufei's face and he jumps up to go huge his guest. His guest is Roger (if you don't remember him, look back in the first chapter).

"How have you been?" Roger asks as he hugs Wufei.

Wufei looks up and lets his eyes answer it.

"Still not talking?" Roger asks.

Wufei shakes his head no.

Roger digs in his pocket and pulls out a present for Wufei, it's a wooden little box. When Wufei opens it, a smile comes to his lips; there is a necklace in the box. The necklace consists of a thin gold chain with a little heart pendent dangling from it. Roger helps Wufei put it on.

"Do you like it?" Roger asks.

Wufei nods and hugs Roger again.

"You'll have him back at what time?" Trowa asks.

"Probably five or six." Roger says.

Everyone knows that Roger is just going to have a day out with Wufei, so they don't have much to worry about since they know that Roger is a good person, and that he'll protect Wufei at any cost.

No more than ten minutes later, Roger and Wufei are headed out side to Roger's convertible. Wufei doesn't know what's going on, but he knows that he can trust Roger and that he'll do nothing bad to him.

To be continued…

* * *

A little shorter than usual, but I'll try to come back with a longer chapter next time.

What will happen on Wufei's day out with Roger?

Please send in reviews!


End file.
